minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo
Romeo, or more commonly known as "The Admin," is the main antagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. He first appears in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. Biography Appearance Romeo's colossus form is made out of prismarine and stone, and has glowing turquoise eyes. He is extremely tall, as shown when he towers over Beacontown. His Snow Golem form appears to be a snow golem, but instead of a pumpkin head, he wears has a top hat. He also has a blue coat with a light blue bow tie, and an ice block for his bottom half. Romeo's real form has red hair, redstone-like clothing that glows, gray skin, and red scleras with glowing yellow pupils. Personality Romeo, for reasons unknown, tries to kill anyone who comes into the Sea Temple. He is able to read Jesse's - and presumably any other person's mind whose hand is trapped in the Prismarine Gauntlet's - communicate with them telepathically. He is also somewhat mentally unstable, as noted by Jesse in "Giant Consequences". He is very capricious and erratic sometimes, as seen when he wanted the Sunshine Institute to burn to the ground simply because Jesse did not obey him when he tried to pit him against Jack/Petra. He is also childish in some points, as seen how he taunts Jesse when going to attack him in the Prismarine Colossus form and how he thinks that he can make friends by tricking other people. Romeo believes that those with power (or the strong, as he believes Jesse and himself to be) should rule over everything, while the weak (such as Radar and Jack, in his opinion) should be trampled underfoot. He believes that he should only make friends with the "strong" and that his "friends" should absolutely agree with his opinions, as seen when he tried to force Jesse to believe in his logic of the strong and the weak and when he wanted Petra/Jack to prove their loyalty to him by attacking Jesse. However, he is willing to support those who, while not skilled, share his views, such as Stella. Powers Romeo is shown to have incredible powers as an Admin. *'Flight': Romeo can fly, making it easier for him to reach high places. *'Super-strength': Romeo is exceptionally strong, which was shown when he destroyed an area of the roof of the sea temple with a single blow in his Prismarine Colossus form and destroyed the arena platform for Jesse vs Petra/Jack. *'Telekinesis': Romeo can mentally maneuver objects as well as people. This was displayed when, he made Jesse as well as his/her friends float up to him, and when he created a platform by pulling apart pieces of the Sunshine Institute for Jesse and Petra/Jack to battle on. *'Omnificence': Romeo is omnificent, which means he can create his own organisms, such as a three-headed Ghast, Red Slimes, Icy Ender Creepers, Ice Spiders, and Prismarine Foes. **'Limitless constructions': According to the runes in the Sea Temple, Romeo built the world. He can also build anything instantly, as he created his Icy Palace of Despair instantly. He can even create himself a body to be a colossus. **'Clothing generation': Romeo can create clothing for himself and others, which was presented when he altered the clothing of the Warden and changed Jack's/Petra's clothing. *'Teleportation': Romeo can teleport himself as well as others and objects to any location he requires, as seen when he teleported Jesse and Jack/Petra to the Sunshine Institute and teleported the Inmates and zombies away before appearing in the Zombie Mines. *'Shapeshifting': Romeo can shape-shift to fool people into thinking that he's someone else, as shown when he took the form of Vos, a Prismarine colossus, a snowman, and Jesse. As well as taking people's appearance, he can take their voices, though the voice has a small robotic undertone. *'Indestructibility': Romeo is indestructible, as shown when he wasn't harmed by the swords Jesse and Petra/Jack used to attack him. *'Telepathy': Romeo can talk to people telepathically whose hands are caught inside of the Prismarine Gauntlet. He can also possibly read their thoughts. **'Mind control': Romeo can control two or possibly more organisms at the same time. This was shown when he controlled his snowman while in his Vos form. *'Electrokinesis': Romeo can strike organisms with a red electric shock. This was shown when he struck Petra/Jack when Jesse was supposed to battle Petra/Jack if the player did not attempt to attack the opponent. Killed Victims *Sammy (Indirectly) *Vos (Possibly indirectly) *Fred Quotes Trivia *It was confirmed that Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc voices Romeo: (Link) *It was confirmed that Romeo can control multiple entities at once: (Link) *Romeo was one of the 3 Admins (along with Xara and Fred), as mentioned by Xara. **Xara also mentioned that she and Fred fought Romeo "for control of the world" and lost, and that Fred was killed during the fight. Gallery For all images related to Romeo, see Romeo/Gallery Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters